Baylor College of Medicine Program (Houston)
Updated: 12/12/2017 Baylor College of Medicine '''Department of Pathology & Immunology One Baylor Plaza, MS 315 Houston, Texas 77030 713.798.5490 http://www.bcm.edu/pathimmuno https://twitter.com/BCM_PathRes [http://www.bcm.edu/pathimmuno/index.cfm?PMID=13660 '''Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program] Training Program: '''4 year AP/CP ACGME-accredited residency program '''Other Available Tracks: '''AP only, CP only, AP/Neuropathology (Texas Medical Center-wide program, in conjunction with the University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center and Houston Methodist Hospital) '''Pathology Department Chairman: '''Thomas M. Wheeler, M.D. '''Vice Chairman for Education: '''Jun Teruya, M.D., D.Sc., F.C.A.P. '''Residency Program Director: '''Marwan Yared, M.D. '''Associate Program Director for Anatomic Pathology: '''Daniel G. Rosen, M.D. '''Associate Program Director for Clinical Pathology: '''Meredith Anne Reyes, M.D. '''Program coordinator: Yvetter Boney (yboney@bcm.edu ; 713-798-5490) Annual Positions Available: '''7-8 '''Total Residents: '''31 For More Information: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K56QSlDCJrE '''Core Rotation Facilities: Ben Taub General Hospital *''' 586 bed Level 1 trauma center * Primary county hospital for the greater Houston/Harris County area * >15,000 surgical specimens per year * >30,000 gynecologic cytology specimens per year * >5,000 non-gynecologic cytology specimens per year '''Texas Children's Hospital and The Pavilion for Women *''' 491 bed children's hospital * Nationally ranked among the nation's top children's hospitals by U.S. '' '' News and World Report * The Pavilion for Women opened in 2011, offering a full range of obstetric and gynecologic care '''Baylor St. Luke's Medical Center *850 bed private adult hospital *Transplant Center *Mesothelioma Treatment Center *World-Class Surgical Oncology Program Michael E. DeBakey Veterans Affairs Medical Center *''' 1,037 beds * >13,000 surgical specimens per year * >7,000 cytology specimens per year '''St. Joseph Medical Center *''' 792 bed private hospital * Oldest hospital in Houston * Offers trainees a unique glimpse into Pathology practice in the community '''Harris County Medical Examiner's Office Optional Subspecialty Rotation Facilities: ''' * M.D. Anderson Cancer Center * Houston Methodist Hospital *UT Houston '''Annual Specimens (program-wide): *''' Total Surgical: >70,000 * Total Cytopathology: >45,000 * Clinical Tests: 90,000 '''Houston Houston is the largest city in Texas, and the fourth largest city in the United States. It has many things to offer from multiple major league sports teams to a bustling arts scene to a wide range of culinary delights! Houston also boasts one of the lowest costs of living in a major U.S. metropolitan area, and has recently been named number one in Forbes Magazine’s “Cities Where a Paycheck Stretches the Furthest” and “America’s Coolest Cities.” Variety and Volume Residents are exposed to a large number and variety of specimens as they rotate through the various facilities, which range from the primary county hospital to a community-based private practice. This provides for an excellent, well-rounded experience that will prepare trainees for academic or private practice. Environment Another significant strength of this program is the environment. The residents have a great relationship, and often spend time with each other outside of the hospital for seasonal parties, or just because! Residents also have an excellent relationship with the faculty, who are always available to give advice or assist with a challenging case. Call Call is taken from home one week at a time, starting first year. During the 2nd half of the academic year, the first year residents will take 2 weeks of AP call and 1 week of CP call. AP call is taken during surgical pathology months and consists of late evening or weekend frozen sections. CP call is taken during CP months, and the trainee can expect to be called about a wide range of laboratory issues, ranging from approval for blood products to clinician inquiries about special testing. The volume of calls is variable, averaging 1-3 calls per night. Residents are strongly encouraged and welcome to call the on-call faculty member for consultation on each case. Additional Information: Studentdoctor.net thread discussing our program: http://forums.studentdoctor.net/showthread.php?t=1023498 [http://www.bcm.edu/pathimmuno/index.cfm?pmid=13678 Blood Banking/Transfusion Medicine Fellowship] Fellowship Director: '''Jun Teruya, M.D., D.Sc., F.C.A.P., '''Teaching Faculty: '''Rocky Hui, M.D., Lisa Hensch, M.D., Arthur W Bracey, M.D., Beth Hartwell, M.D., Meredith Reyes, M.D., S. Kate Hartman, M.D., Michael Perez, M.D., Marcia Bertholf, M.D. '''Positions Per Year: '''2 '''Length of Fellowship: '''1 year '''Description: Fellowship training at Baylor College of Medicine's Division of Transfusion Medicine offers a broad range of transfusion medicine and blood banking experience. Comprehensive training in adult and pediatric transfusion and coagulation. Clinically focused training, including hands-on experiences with ECMO coagulation management, postpartum hemorrhage, liver failure, and peri-operative transfusion management. Ample opportunities for clinical research are available. Fellows rotate through multiple institutions with different patient populations and experiences. The majority of the fellowship year is spent at Texas Children's Hospital and St. Luke's Episcopal Hospital, with additional rotations at Ben Taub General Hospital, Gulf Coast Regional Blood Center, and Houston Methodist Hospital. Contacts: Jun Teruya, M.D., D.Sc. jxteruya@txch.org Rocky Hui, M.D. sxhui@txch.org Inquiries: '''Rosario Guzman Phone: 832-824-1864 Fax: 832-825-0164 E-mail: rosariog@bcm.edu '''Website:'' http://www.bcm.edu/pathimmuno/index.cfm?pmid=13678'' [http://www.bcm.edu/pathimmuno/index.cfm?pmid=13679 Cytopathology Fellowship] Fellowship Director: '''Vijayalakshmi Padmanabhan, M.D. '''Positions Per Year: '''2 '''Length of Fellowship: '''1 year '''Description: The program is designed to provide comprehensive training in diagnostic gynecologic and non-gynecologic cytology, including fine needle aspiration biopsy both at the FNA clinic and deep FNA biopsies performed by other services, correlating with ancillary studies as well as surgical and clinical information. Ample research opportunities Fellows rotate through Ben Taub General Hospital and the Michael E. DeBakey Veterans Affairs Medical Center. Contact: Yvetter Boney Phone: 713-798-4083 Fax: 713-798-3665 E-mail: yboney@bcm.edu Website:' 'http://www.bcm.edu/pathimmuno/index.cfm?pmid=13679 [http://www.bcm.edu/pathimmuno/index.cfm?pmid=13680 Dermatopathology Fellowship] Fellowship Director: '''A. Hafeez Diwan, M.D. '''Positions Per Year: '''1 '''Length of Fellowship: '''1 year '''Description: The program is an intensive dermatopathology training program with specimens from over 7,000 pateints per year and an additional 10,000 consultation cases with opportunities for experience in the techniques of immunohistochemistry, immunofluorescence, and electron micrscopy as it pertains to dermatopathology. For Pathology trainees entering the program, mornings are spent signing out Dermatopathology cases and afternoons are spent in the Dermatology clinics. For Dermatology trainees that are in the program, six months of training in anatomic pathology is incorporated into the year. The year is structured so that continuity with the Dermatopathology service can be maintained. Requirements: '''Board certified or eligible for certification in Anatomic Pathology, combined Anatomic and Clinical Pathology, or Dermatology '''Contacts: '''Yvetter Boney Phone: 713-798-4083 Fax: 713-798-3665 E-mail: yboney@bcm.edu '''Website:' 'http://www.bcm.edu/pathimmuno/index.cfm?pmid=13680 [http://www.bcm.edu/pathimmuno/index.cfm?pmid=13681 Hematopathology Fellowship] Fellowship Director: Jyotinder Punia, M.D. Positions Per Year: '''2 '''Length of Fellowship: '''1 year '''Description: The program is designed to provide competence in methodology, diagnosis and data interpretation as they relate to diseases of the hematopoietic system. Areas of training include laboratory hematology and urinalysis, bone marrow examinations and related immunochemistry, hemoglobinopathies, coagulopathies, lymph node and splenic pathology, cytogenetics, molecular diagnostics and flow cytometry. There is close interaction with the training programs in clinical hematology, anatomic pathology and immunohematology. The fellow will be encouraged to participate in supervised research. Requirements: '''Board-certified or eligible for certifications in clinical and/or anatomical pathology (at the discretion of the Chairman of the Department and the Program Director, Board-Certified or Board-Eligible physicians in related specialties may be considered for appointment.) '''Inquiries: 'Rosario Guzman Phone: 832-824-1864 Fax: 832-825-0164 E-mail: rosariog@bcm.edu '''Website: 'http://www.bcm.edu/pathimmuno/index.cfm?pmid=13681 [http://www.bcm.edu/pathimmuno/index.cfm?pmid=13682 '''Molecular Genetic Pathology Fellowship] Fellowship Director: Angshumoy Roy, M.D., Ph.D. Teaching Faculty: Dolores Lopez-Terrada, M.D., Ph.D., Adekunle Adesina, M.D., Ph.D., Jim Dunn, Ph.D., Christine Eng, M.D., Kevin Fisher, M.D., Ph.D., Brian Merritt, M.D., Jyotinder Punia, M.D., Paula Revell, Ph.D., Jennifer Scull, Ph.D. Positions Per Year: '''2 '''Length of Fellowship: '''1 year (optional 2nd year of research) '''Description: State-of-the-art laboratory facilities: Baylor College of Medicine: Baylor Genetics Laboratory and Human Genome Sequencing Center Texas Children’s Hospital: Molecular Oncology & Cancer Genomics, Cancer Cytogenetics, Molecular Microbiology, Molecular Neuropathology, Microbiome Center In addition to diagnostic laboratory activities, fellows are expected to participate in the Molecular Pathology course for residents/fellows and attend the Human Genetics course in the Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences. Requirements: '''Board-certified or eligible for certifications in Clinical and/or Anatomic Pathology '''Application Process: '''Submit statement of interest, curriculum vitae and at least three letters of recommendation to: Angshumoy Roy, M.D., Ph.D. Director, Molecular Genetic Fellowship Program, c/o Rosario Guzman Baylor College of Medicine, Texas Children’s Hospital Department of Pathology, Suite AB1195 6621 Fannin St., Houston, TX 77030 '''Inquiries: 'Rosario Guzman Phone: 832-824-1864 Fax: 832-825-0164 E-mail: rosariog@bcm.edu '''Website: 'http://www.bcm.edu/pathimmuno/index.cfm?pmid=13682 [http://www.bcm.edu/pathimmuno/index.cfm?pmid=13683 '''Neuropathology Fellowship] Fellowship Directors:''' J. Clay Goodman, M.D. and Suzanne Z. Powell, M.D. '''Positions Per Year: 1 Length of Fellowship: 2 years Affiliated Institutions: Baylor College of Medicine Affiliated Hospitals Harris County Institute for Forensic Sciences The University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center Houston Methodist Hospital Description: This is a rigorous three-year program that prepares our trainees to be competent in both diagnostic and investigational neuropathology. The program is an alliance of remarkable affiliated institutions in the Texas Medical Center which allows access to a high volume of surgical and autopsy material including approximately 3,000 brain and spinal cord biopsies (~1,800 nervous system tumors), 450 autopsies and 200 pediatric/adult neuromuscular biopsies per year. Research activity is required during the fellowship and may be pursued within the Neuropathology Program with faculty members with the following areas of interest: *Clay Goodman, M.D. (BCM/BTGH Site Director): molecular foundations of neural injury in stroke and trauma *Adekunle Adesina, M.D.,Ph.D. (TCH Site Director): molecular pathology of pediatric brain tumors and molecular genetic pathology *Carrie Mohila M.D. (TCH): surgical and autopsy neuropathology *Suzanne Powell, M.D. (HMH Site Director and Program Director): neurodegenerative disorders *H. Takei, M.D. (HMH): surgical and autopsy neuropathology *Andreana Rivera, M.D. (HMH): neuro-oncology *Greg Fuller, M.D. (MDACC Site Director): molecular pathology of brain tumors *Ken Aldape, M.D. (MDACC): molecular pathology of brain tumors *Lauren Langford, M.D. (MDACC): diagnostic neuro-oncology *Janet Bruner, M.D. (MDACC): diagnostic neuro-oncology *Glenn Sandberg, M.D. (HCIFS Site Director): forensic neuropathology *Jennifer Ross, M.D. (HCIFS): forensic neuropathology There are also research opportunities outside of the Neuropathology Program in several basic science and clinical departments at Baylor College of Medicine, The Houston Methodist Hospital Research Institute and M.D. Anderson Cancer Center. Application Information: '''The administrative center of this alliance is at Houston Methodist Hospital, Department of Pathology and Genomic Medicine, under the direction of Dr. Suzanne Powell. Additional information and application information can be obtained at http://www.methodisthealth.com/basic.cfm?id=36730 '''Requirements: Applicants must be Board eligible in anatomic and clinical pathology, or anatomic pathology. It is also possible for applicants having Board eligibility in neurology or neurosurgery to enter the fellowship after one year of training in anatomic pathology. Inquiries: J. Clay Goodman, M.D., F.A.A.N. Department of Pathology & Immunology, Room 286A Baylor College of Medicine One Baylor Plaza Houston, TX 77030 Phone: 713-798-7234 E-mail: jgoodman@bcm.edu Suzanne Z. Powell, M.D. Department of Pathology and Genomic Medicine Houston Methodist Hospital 6565 Fannin Street, Suite M227 Houston, TX 77030 Phone: 713-441-9027 Fax: 713-441-3489''' ' E-mail': [mailto:cmoreno@tmhs.org '''cmoreno@tmhs.org] Website: '''[http://www.bcm.edu/pathimmuno/index.cfm?pmid=13683 '''http://www.bcm.edu/pathimmuno/index.cfm?pmid=13683] [http://www.bcm.edu/pathimmuno/index.cfm?pmid=13684 Pediatric Pathology Fellowship] Fellowship Director: '''Norma Quintanilla, M.D. '''Positions Per Year: '''2 '''Length of Fellowship: '''1 year '''Description: This ACGME accredited 1-year program is designed to offer comprehensive training in pediatric and perinatal surgical and autopsy pathology. Texas Children's Hospital Department of Pathology averages nearly 20,000 combined surgical, placental, bone marrow, and cytologic specimens annually. In March of 2012, Texas Children's Hospital opened the Pavilion for Women, a full service hospital for women's health with an estimated 4,500 annual deliveries. The Pavilion for Women has a thriving obstetric service in conjunction with the Texas Children's Hospital Fetal Center for congenital malformations, twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome, and maternal high risk conditions. A wide scope of pediatric, perinatal, and fetal autopsies is available, both in house and through our consultative services. Fellows rotate through surgical/autopsy pathology, neuropathology, and perinatal/placental pathology with several months of subspecialty elective opportunities including liver/GI, cardiac, renal, pulmonary, hematopathology, molecular pathology, dermatopathology, bone/soft tissue, and cytopathology. The combined faculty includes reviewers for the Children's Oncology Group and provides expertise in all aspects of pediatric anatomic, clinical, and molecular pathology. Requirements: ''' Completion of an ACGME accredited program in AP/CP or AP are required. Applicants must have successfully passed all three steps of the USMLE. Letters of recommendation from at least two (three preferably) faculty members having positions of responsibility in the candidate‘s training program and a transcript of the medical school record are required. A personal interview is offered to those whose credentials are suitable. '''Inquiries: '''Rosario Guzman Phone: '832-824-1864 Fax: 832-825-0164 E-mail: rosariog@bcm.edu '''Website: 'http://www.bcm.edu/pathimmuno/index.cfm?pmid=13684 Category:General